In the usual vehicle engine and transmission mounting arrangements presently used gaining access to either the transmission or portions of the engine is often difficult. Frequently, the frame cross member or the axially positioned side rails interfere with serviceability of the drive train components. The problem becomes more complex when both the engine and transmission are mounted in a position transverse to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Necessarily in such an arrangement, the engine components and the drive train units are situated in a more congested space as compared to a longitudinal installation because the transmission can be located underneath the forward portions of the vehicle passenger compartment.